buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Yamada
"Da★Dan" (ダ★ダーン), real name: Dan Yamada, is a minor antagonist that appears in Future Card Buddyfight Ace. His Buddy is †Dragonblood Eyes† Bloody Eyes. He is voiced by Miura Hiroaki (Japanese) and Logan Shave (English). Personality Anime Biography He first appears in episode 4, wearing a mask that resembles Yuga Mikado to trick other PalTubers into believing that Yuga is the one pulling pranks and doing mischievous deeds. In episode 8, he hosts a channel called "Da★Dan Channel". When Miko Mikono mentions that she would rather support RanGa Channel, he plans to hurt her, that is until Electrodeity of Light, Amaterasu possesses the latter to scare him away. In episode 11, he takes over the RanGa Channel to broadcast Yuga Mikado's humiliating Buddyfights. In episode 18, it is revealed that he has not changed his ways and is still up to no good. He first appears to Yuga and his friends by telling them that he missed them so much. He tells everyone that he's repented, but Miko finds it suspcious. To make up for what he had done to Yuga in the past, he uses his video skills to make a replay of Yuga's buddyfight. All of this was part of his plan to fool Yuga. In episode 20, it is revealed that his PalTube videos have been put for a request for deletion. He then tells Bloody-Eyes to do an errand for him, asking him to leave a ransom note to Miko, stating that her buddy has been kidnapped, and to get her back, she has to be the idol of his channel. In episode 28, he decides to join Vile Ranma and obtain a Lost World power-up so that he can challenge Yuga to a buddyfight. Before the buddyfight he wagered with Yuga all his points, which would result with the winner placing 3rd in the rankings of Ace Buddyfighter tournament. During the fight he used his new buddy †Huskblood Eyes† Deadly Eyes to push Yuga, however he is ultimately defeated when Yuga uses Gargantua Dragon, "Gattling Mode". In episode 29, he makes a video for the Vile Ranma Channel. In episode 31, he was sent by Vile Ranma to get Eden to join Lost World. Vile Ranma then sends him to investigate if Eden Hanazono is worthy enough to join Lost World. In episode 34, he was tricked by Seiji into rebelling against Vile Ranma and challenges him into a fight. Da Dan is able to destroy Vanity Husk Destroyer and seemingly is about to win, but Vile Ranma brings out Destroyer's evolved form to defeat Da Dan. Vile Ranma intends to simply banish Da Dan from the Vile Ranma Channel but Destroyer instead devours Da Dan, seemingly killing him. However, in Episode 43, when Destroyer is captured, he coughs up a cocoon, which opens to reveal him. He was unscathed and possibly asleep the whole time he was in there, however he ran away upon seeing Destroyer. Gallery For the full gallery, see Dan Yamada/Gallery. Buddyfight Records Category:Male Character Category:Dragon World User Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Antagonists